Misguided Interpretations
by Raneyc1
Summary: When Eponine sleeps (not really) with Enjolras she doesn't know how to handle him and all of his arrogance. But one year later Eponine and all the Barricade Boys are living with each other and best friends. But maybe one of them wants to be more than friends... E/E Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't my dorm ceiling.

Mine had those fake plastic glow in the dark stars pasted on the walls with zebra duct tape.

This ceiling had a picture of a naked playboy lady wearing only a tight body corset covering her lady parts and pink bunny ears.

I looked around the room and saw other playboy posters on it.

On the other side of the room was a boy with unbelievably black curly hair. His hair was sprawled out on his pillow in every which way. He was also clutching a vodka bottle that looked empty.

I blinked a few times trying to wrap my head over what I just saw.

My eyes might be playing tricks on me but the boy wasn't wearing a shirt and was wearing green boxers.

He finally started moving only to roll vet on his stomach with his face down in the pillow.

Who was he and how did I get in his dorm room.

I kept looking around hoping for some indication of where I was only to find nothing.

Finally in the corner I found some disturbing information.

Folded into a nice were my clothes.

My hand flew up to my mouth.

As I did this action I could feel my elbow hitting something solid. I could also hear a low grunt.

I slowly turned my neck to see what I had just elbowed.

I was hoping to find a wall but instead I was met with a very large firm chest.

I snapped my eyes up to see who the chest belonged to.

I was met by more unruly curly hair. Not as much as the boy in the other side of the room but enough so that it still gave him that always rugged and messy appeal to him.

Him and all if his blond curly locks were fast asleep.

That's when I finally realized a very important factor in the great mystery.

The shirtless blond man sleeping beside me had his arms around me and our legs completely entangled.

It was spooning but not completely because spooning implies cuddling. We were not cuddling.

Because as I scanned our bodies so intimately wrapped together I noticed where his hands were. One was resting one the inside of my right thigh very close to my crotch.

The other was grabbing my right boob and absently mildly stroking it.

My entire body tensed up.

This random stranger was very near my crotch and was stroking my boobs with his big warm strong hands.

Luckily I noticed that I was still wearing by black lacy push-up bra and my black lacy thong.

Glad to know I wasn't naked.

Unluckily I noticed that both I and the random stranger were very warm and quite sticky.

I finally pulled my eyes from this attractive man's chest long enough to put two and two together.

I had no memory of what happened last night or where I was. I woke up to playboy magazines posted everywhere. My clothes are in a pile in the corner. And I'm in bed with a stranger who has his hands all up in my business. And is clearly enjoying it as I can tell from the hardness I can feel poking through his pants on my lower back.

I slept with a stranger.

* * *

**So this won't be as long of a story as my other ones will be but this was just a little plot bunny that was prancing around in my head. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a scream.

The roommate on the other side groaned and mumbled something that sounded like "Engleras keep your slut quiet".

I also feel the arms that had been groping me in their sleep deranged them selves from me.

I turned around to be faced with my apparent sex partners whole face for the first time.

His hair was a little frazzled not as bad as it was when I first saw him. His teeth were nice and white. And his eyes were a big brown color.

His eyes were also wide with shock.

"Who are you!?" I practically shrieked.

The roommate on the other side mumbled another incoherent mutter this time I think I heard the word whore.

I continued ignoring him.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? Did we have sex? Did you rape me? How old are you? Did you use protection? Can I get pregnant for this? Are you ready to be a father? Do you have good life insurance? Do you-"

I was cut off by a pillow being flung at my head.

The blonde boy I had slept with quickly grabbed the pillow and threw it back on the other side of the room.

"Grant!" He yelled.

Suddenly there was a bang on the wall and a yell from another room.

"Hey shut up in there!"

The blonde boy looked down at me and gave me half a smile.

"Come on. Let's go get a shower." He said putting a large muscular arm around my shoulder.

"No!" I practically yelled. "What happened?"

"Nothing too harmful, just college kids being college kids." He said in a small whisper.

"What happened last night?!" I yelled even louder than before.

The roommate on the other side swore loudly and threw another pillow at my head knocking me right into the arms to the blonde man.

"How about you take a shower get yourself cleaned up and we will talk about this someplace more quietly." He said whispering.

I quickly jumped out of bed only to trip slightly. I looked down to see I was wearing heels.

"I slept in heels? No wonder you probably think I'm a porn star." I said to him as I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the room with as much grace and dignity as I could muster.

* * *

**So I'm thinking about doing shorter chapters becasue I update more if their shorter. Its just so much easier on me. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a quick filler chapter but I will have the next one up in a minute. **

I quickly ran out of the room and stumbled around the dorm room tripping over piles of messes that only a college boy could make. I found the room that held a shower and closed the door locking it behind me. Without even thinking I removed all of my clothes and jumped into the shower. I turned it from steaming hot to pleasurably icy. The cold water really made my wake up and gave me time to think.

I wasn't exactly a nun but I wasn't a slut. I didn't just go around hooking up with any guy that winks at me from the other side of the bar. In fact I had never slept with any one. I would never do it with a random stranger. There is no way I would let a man do such an intimate act upon me unless I didn't love him.

The cold beads of water traveling down my body cleared my head and calmed me down. I decided it was time to get out and apologize for sleeping with this stranger and then high tail it out of here as fast as I could.

I was about to turn the shower off when I heard the door open and close.

"Hello?" I called out wondering if I was hearing things.

"Morning!" Said a cocky voice.

"GET OUT!" I yelled frustrated at my predicament.

"I just thought I would lend you a spare change of clothes. You're other is dirty." Said the voice, and before I had the chance to respond I heard the door close shut.

Despite the situation I smiled. At least I slept with a gentleman.

I got out of the shower and quickly dried off.

I looked down at the clothes the man had left for me it was a giant t-shirt with the name of some rock band that I had never heard of he also left me with a pair of baggy black basketball shorts. Better than my sweaty sticky clothes from last night. I decided to at least put my thong and bra back on, that way I wouldn't give people too much of a show.

I wrapped my hair back up in a towel and walked out of the bathroom with my high heels swung over my shoulder and my clothes on the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I imagine Enjolras a different way than most people would. I can eaisly see him as a little bit of a ladies man other people disagree. But this is just how I would imagine Enjolras in modern time. Also I've never really imagined Eponine as a dark sassy figure I always saw her as a sweet sensible girl. Sorry if you don't agree this is just how I always pictured them. Of course though Enjolras is slighty OOC in this chapter though. Enjoy!**

I peeked my head into the room where the man who I had slept with apparently lived. He was sitting on his bed putting on his shoes. He was wearing jeans with a million holes and rips in them (my guess was they didn't come that way) and nothing covering his chest. I looked up at me saw my eyes on his chest and started chuckling. I blushed embarrassed to be caught.

He went to his dresser and pulled out a flannel plaid shirt and pulled it on and buttoned it only half way still exposing half of his chest. My cheeks burned yet again.

"Do you always blush this much or do I just really turn you on." He said putting on an expensive looking watch.

I blushed again and looked down refusing to meet his eyes.

"How about you go back to your apartment and get a new change of clothes and then we go get coffee." A million thoughts swirled around in my head. I wanted to say all of them at once but he interrupted my thoughts.

"You don't have to get changed I've got to admit, you do look good in my shirt." He said with a wink.

"Hold up, doesn't a walk of shame entail that I leave alone looking like crap. Isn't getting coffee breaking the rules?" I said with a confused little pout.

"Babe you're gonna find that I'm a stickler for breaking the rules." He said with a slightly devious smile as he put on a beat up looking leather jacket.

"What apartment building do you live at?" He asked looking around his room for a his phone.

"Florida Avenue Residence. F.A.R." I said slightly nervous, I mean let's face it I was about to tell a random stranger where I lived.

He dropped his newly found iPhone and looked at me with shock.

"You've got to be kidding me. Well your 'walk of shame' won't be too far then." He said with a small smirk.

I wasn't stupid I could put two and two together.

"You live at F.A.R. too?" I said with my eyebrows arched together.

"Yup fourth floor." He said now looking for his wallet around the unbelievably messy room. He was now looking under the covers of his roommates bed. I had almost forgotten he was in here.

The roommate simply mumbled something about a girl named Jessica and rolled over.

I gave a small smile and unwrapped my hair from the towel drying it a little bit.

"I live on the second floor." I offered to him.

"Great! Not too far from here." He said putting his wallet that he found in the boxers of his roommate in the back pocket of his pants.

He started looking around for something else again mumbling something about a phone.

"Looking for this?" I said holding up his phone.

He turned to me and smiled. "You're an angel babe, a real angle."

With that he put a hand on the small of my back and led me to the door of the apartment.

"Wait!" I said putting a hand on his chest as he was locking the door.

"I don't even know your name." I said through my hair that was falling in my face.

He pushed the free falling hair back behind me ear and looked deep into my eyes.

"Enjolras." He said with an unintended sneer of his lip.

I blushed a little and looked down.

"Eponine." I said with the first full smile that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its so short but I will start typing the next chapter up pretty soon! Please review. I love hearing what you have to say!**

I ran inside my dorm past the small little living are and into my roommates room.

"Cossette!" I screamed as loud as I could without Enjolras hearing me who had taken a seat on one of the squeaky sofas in the living area.

She woke up instantly and removed her bedazzled eye mask that she always wore to bed. Her face was still covered in green avocado scrub that she wore over night to exfoliate her pores and whatnot.

"What is it?" She asked pulling back her silk sheets to reveal her floral nightgown.

"I slept with a guy last night and he wants to take me out for coffee this morning but I look like crap. Help!" I said gesturing to my attire and my now somewhat dry frizzy hair.

I didn't need to say anything else she was out of bed and putting a lacy robe on. She didn't ask any questions but instead ushered me over to our shared closet.

She threw a nude bra my way and a clean pair of underwear. Then she started tossing a beige tank top and a deep purple shirt that hung off of my shoulders a little bit. I quickly slipped those on as she chucked a pair of tattered jean shorts my way a pair of low-cut white socks and some grey converse.

She ushered my into the bathroom where she applied foundation to cover up my constant blush, she tied everything together by applying a hint of dark purple eye shadow followed by mascara, and to top it off a light shimmer chap stick that gave my lips a slight glow.

She then whipped out a hair curler and went straight to work as I put in silver studded earrings and began spraying myself with perfume.

In all of under ten minutes I went from looking like a hot mess to looking plain hot.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like to point out that Eponine and Enjolras did in fact not sleep together. I know I'm making it seem like it but thats the plot. There's a secret that one of them is keeping from the other. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Also This chapter may seem a little boring to you maybe but I just wanted to slightly introduce some of the other characters all though we will officially be meeting them in two more chapters. Please read and Review! It means sooo much to me! Feedback makes me write faster!**

I was still blushing at the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of me even as we went out to get coffee. We talked and flirted and laughed. He was so charming, and likeable. There was something about the way he spoke that had me hanging onto every word. His charisma had me wrapped around his finger. I learned that surprisingly he was studying to become a lawyer. He didn't strike me as the suit and tie kind of guy but when he got to talking about the kind of work that he does he turned into another man. He became serious and almost intimidating. I wasn't intimidated by him but I knew if I was on the receiving line of his arguments that I would be scared out of my mind.

He told me all about his roommates. His dorm had two bedrooms and two beds in each room. He shared a room with his complete opposite. His name was Grantaire and he was an art major, he was a very negative and cynical person up until the moment his lips hit the bottle. Then he turns into an obnoxious, outgoing, playful man, apparently though he is a bit of drunk. Enjolras explained that his parents died when he was twelve and has taken to drinking since. I could also tell that Enjolras did not approve of his ways at all.

Then in the room next door there was a name by the name of Marius. Apparently Marius was a very happy, sweet, yet driven and focused man. He was also studying law but unlike Enjolras who was adamant on helping the people Marius was studying environmental law. I could tell that Enjolras also didn't approve of Marius either but tolerated him. When I asked what he had against him he said he wasn't serious enough. He said the Marius often claims to be in love with any girl. He explained that Marius once accidently walked into the girl's bathroom once and met a girl there. He then came home professing his love for the woman, even though she gave him a black eye with her purse.

Sharing a room with Marius was Combeferre. I could tell that Enjolras liked Combeferre a great deal. He explained how Combeferre was a philosophy major and was quite serious about his work. He always had a book in hand and was constantly jotting down notes about life. He was a very quiet serious man that usually kept the peace between Enjolras and Grantaire.

"Why don't you share a room with Combeferre then instead of Grantaire?" I asked taking a sip of my chai tea.

He tapped the rim of his regular black coffee. "We decided that Grantaire and Marius together would be a bad mix. Grantaire would corrupt Marius's mind."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"You see Marius has a bad habit of 'falling in love' with girls from afar and then just staring at them and never talking. If Grantaire had anything to do with his love life he would pressure him into going over and talking to them." He said rubbing his temple.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing. That's usually how relationships happen." I said with a small smile.

"Well Marius has a bad habit of falling for the stuck up obnoxious blondes. The kinds that have fake everything, complain about everything and annoy the crap out of everyone. If Marius actually talked to one of them then they would start dating. That means that we would have to put up with blondie." He said with a small shudder.

I let loose a gentle laugh. "I suppose that's true."

"What about your roommate?" He said with a curious look.

"Well her names Cossette, she is… like a bee. One minute she's sweet as honey the next she's on a warpath rampage. She wouldn't hurt a fly but she has her sassy moments. She is studying fashion," When I said that Enjolras mad a face of disgust. "But she's not a diva or anything. We've been best friends since childhood and I know her better than anybody and she is the same for me." I said finishing my summary of Cossette.

"Well we all have quite the roommates. What do you study?"

"Well my first year here I was undecided but I went on a mission's trip to Africa through my church that summer and well that changed me. I saw how poverish the people were and how sick everyone was. I decided that I wanted not just a job or a career but an opportunity to really make a difference in the world. I wanted to change lives. I wanted to save lives. So this year I enrolled in the school of nursing, and I've been in love with it ever since."

I looked up from a flower on the table I was staring at to look at Enjolras. He was staring at me with his mouth open and his eyes shining a bit. Was it tears or admiration?

He broke out into a big grin that reached both of his eyes.

I blushed and looked at my coffee.

It was the best date ever I decided as we held hands walking back to the dorm building.

Wait, was this even a date?

I mean we did sleep with each other and we just had coffee, but does that count as a date?

I quickly turned to him.

"I'm not a skank. I've never slept with a guy in my life. I just want you to know that you were my first time and I'm not a hooker." I said blushing intensely.

He just kind of stared at me then gave a small smile.

"I do not by any means think you're a hooker."

I breathed a sigh of relief and we started talking about other things until pretty soon the elevator was stopping at the second floor. He walked me to my room and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He slipped something into my hand and walked away.

I unlocked the door and looked down. It was a slip of paper with his number and a note that said "text me as soon as possible I already miss you."

I leaned up against the door and of course blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

"Soo… you two went out for coffee?" Combeferre drawled as he sipped his herbal tea.

"I thought it was the proper thing to do." I asked shrugging my shoulders.

Combeferre sighed and shook his head as if amused.

"And we didn't sleep together. Things got complicated and we didn't you know finish the act. But don't tell any of the boys that. I need to tell her first. She passed out before we could get anything done and after that I had some bad thoughts." I said rubbing my neck.

He leaned in closer setting his tea down.

"What kind of thoughts?" He said with a philosophical look.

"Disturbing ones, I wanted to do her in her sleep." I said looking down.

It was easy telling Combeferre these things he was so easy to talk to and never judged.

"Well considering the remorseful look on your face you truly feel bad about these thoughts so it's safe to say you aren't guilty of anything to major. But the real question is how does she feel about these thoughts?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

I bit my lip and averted my gaze again.

He simply nodded.

"I see. So not only does she think you two slept together she has no idea of your ordinary male thoughts while she was passed out in your bed."

"Yup pretty much." I said leaning back into the couch.

"Do you plan on telling her?"

"Of course! If she has any feelings towards me she has the right to know well everything." I said with a somber look on my face.

Combeferre smiled. "I knew you would make the right choice. None of the other boys would."

"Oh and please don't tell any of the boys that I didn't sleep with her. If they asked just say it was a one night stand please. I don't want them to get involved."

"Of course."

Just then Marius emerged from his deep slumber looking like hell.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

Combeferre answered for me.

"Enjolras slept with a girl and then they went out for coffee and they are going to get married and have lots of beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed children."

I stared at him in shock.

"I trusted you. I thought you were on my side. I called you brother." I said dabbing my eye.

Marius just stared at me.

"It's not like that. And our children will probably get her beautiful brown hair." I said throwing a pillow at Marius.

Combeferre snorted and began browsing through a newspaper.

"See I told you they were in love." He said.

Marius still hadn't said anything. Instead he came over and sat on the couch. He looked very mismatched compared to Combeferre who had his short hair slicked down. He was wearing wire rimmed spectacles and an expensive watch. He wore a blue long-sleeved dress shirt with a beige sweater vest over it. He wore khakis and brown shoes. He looked everything like a proper business man should.

Marius on the other hand was only wearing a pair of black boxers with yellow bananas on them. His long hair was sticking up in every direction and he was drinking coffee as if his life depended on it. And it probably did because he was most likely hung-over.

Marius finally spoke.

"Good for you, it's about time you experienced being in love."

"Marius I'm not in love! I just met her yesterday!" I said rubbing my forehead.

"One look is all it takes." He said staring off into the distance.

I curled my lip in disgust.

"There is no such thing as love at first sight." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes there most certainly is!" He said looking hurt.

"Anyway," Combeferre interjected trying to keep the peace, "When are you going to tell her about that thing?" He said arching his eyebrows

"The next time I see her." I said sighing to myself.

"The next time you see who?"

I turned to see the hangover king standing in the doorway.

His black hair was in complete knots and gave him an almost afro looking appearance. His green boxers were on the wrong way. He would probably not even notice until he had to use the restroom. He also wasn't wearing a shirt and you could see a few small tattoos lining his torso. He also had random pieces of duct tape taped along his body. He was nursing his hangover with a bottle of rum. He made Maruis look as if he could go have tea with the queen.

"Good morning, Grantaire!" The ever cheerful Marius chirped.

He grunted and let out a loud belch. He wasn't really a morning person.

"I could have sworn I heard you talking about marriage. I had to get up just to be sure the apocalypse hadn't started."

"Enjolras slept with a girl and then they went out for coffee and they are going to get married and have lots of beautiful _brown_ hair, blue eyed children." Combeferre stated not even looking up from the finances column of his newspaper.

"Like I said I trusted you!" I said putting my face in my hands.

"Good for you, you got that little virgin problem taken care of." He said trying to walk over to the easy chair but couldn't make it and instead flopped onto the floor.

I sighed in frustration and embarrassment.

"Seriously you're still a virgin?" Marius said as Grantaire tried to peel a piece of duct tape off of his legs.

"I haven't been a virgin since freshman year!" I said almost blushing. I thought of Eponine and her adorable blush and I blushed harder.

"When did that happen?" He said untangling a Dorito chip from his hair.

"You remember that one party at Tri Delta don't you." I said shuddering at the memory.

"Oh yeah where you and that one chick sang karaoke and then you and two other of her friends had that hot foursome back in her bedroom?" He snorted as he took a swig from his bottle.

Combeferre dropped his newspaper and stared at me.

"It was a Tri Delta party don't judge, you know how they are." I said sulking back into the couch.

"How about that one time at a Kappa Gamma party where you and that one girl had sex on the pool table." Marius piped up.

"Or that one time where you lost a bet with Feuilly and you had to screw that one fat chick from Kappa Delta." Grantaire said with a smirk.

"You're almost as big of a sex god as Courfeyrac." Marius said with a sly smile.

I just groaned. I couldn't believe they were talking about my sexual exploits like this. I wasn't proud of the things I've done.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Marius said taking a swig of coffee.

"Maybe tomorrow or something, I gave her my number so it's up to her to initiate anything serious."

"Well we can't wait." Combeferre added before he folded up his paper and went to a lecture.

"Ok so now that we've got all prim and proper out of the way… what really happened last night?" Grantaire said sitting up on his elbows kicking his feet up behind him making him look like a little girl at a sleepover.

"We went to that one party right. And I guess I saw her there. I don't think she was dancing she was talking to Feuilly. Apparently they were having a very serious discussion about Poland…"

*Flashback to the party last night*

I was playing beer pong with Marius and Jehan, Joly and Bossuet were talking to some girl, Bahorel was arm wrestling some guy, Courfeyrac was doing body shots on the kitchen counter, and Grantaire was being plastered with ductape by some girls, must have been some weird bondage thing. Feuilly was talking to a gorgeous girl across the floor.

I looked up from beer pong to get a better look at the girl.

She was short with long ebony hair and tan skin. She wore a red dress and seemed to be completely engrossed in a conversation with Feuilly.

I groaned they weren't flirting. I decided to save this poor girl and put her out of her misery.

"And that's why I feel like the people deserve someone better to lead them out of-"

"Feuilly! You are in the presence of a beautiful woman why are you boring her with talk of politics and such!" I said my mind completely inhabited by alcohol.

"But it's just such a large issue and she's such good company-"

I handed him a twenty. "Why don't you do us all a favor and get yourself something to drink."

He happily took the twenty and went skipping off singing the Poland national anthem.

"Sorry about him he can get a little dry sometimes. Hope he didn't bore you with too much politics." I said talking to the girl.

"I didn't mind at all I found it fascinating. I love politics." She said with a sweet smile.

"I like her." I thought to myself.

"So what is your name sweetheart?" I said taking a sip of my beer.

"Eponine." She yelled over the blare of the music.

I wasn't really listening. I got a better look at her and saw that not only was she beautiful she was hot and looked totally screwable. If I played my cards right which I always do I might get lucky tonight.

"Well… darling," I said already forgetting her name "how 'bout I buy you a drink?"

It was all downhill from there. We were both drunk enough to not even realize what we were doing and soon enough we were making out on the dance floor.

Things got passionate and I knew it was time to take it to the bedroom.

I led her back to my dorm room, her following behind me tripping in her heels and giggling all the time.

We finally made it back up to my room and fell on the bed.

We resumed eating each other's faces off and I told her we had to be quiet because Combeferre was in the other room probably studying.

I removed her short dress with nimble fingers and she removed my clothes so we were in nothing but undergarments.

I was about to unclasp her bra when she stopped me.

"I've never done anything like this before." She said sitting up and looking away.

I sat up also and began running kisses all over her neck.

"What do you mean like this?"

"I mean I've never been with a guy…" She said still looking away.

I leaned back taking a good look at her.

She had never had sex before? She was too hot to still be a virgin.

"Well you never forget your first." I said leaning in again going back for her bra.

"No! I mean," she sighed "I don't think I'm ready."

"Why not! Come on I know what I'm doing." I said nibbling on her ear.

"I just don't feel ready." She said clearly uncomfortable.

"Come on! What's there to be afraid of? I don't have STDs I promise. And I always wear a condom." I moved positions so she was on the bottom. "I'll do all the work you just lie there and I'll make you feel good." I said going back for her bra.

"No I don't want to do this." She said trying to get up.

I pushed her back down perhaps a little more rough than I would have liked and tried going for her bra again.

She swatted my hand away.

I sighed. "Fine no sex at least let me play with your boobs." I said begging.

"No but uhh thanks. I think its time for me to leave now."

Before she could even manage to get up she fell back onto the pillow passed out cold.

I leaned back.

"She only had one beer." I said shaking my head.

I looked down at her. Her hair was splayed out over my pillow and her makeup still looked pristine. Her skin was flawless and a nice dark tan. She was really hot. Also very banagable.

"I could do it now. She wouldn't ever know. I could get my release and she would never know." I thought to myself.

I immediately slapped myself.

I was thinking about screwing a virgin in her sleep.

Isn't that considered rape?

I jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

I fixed myself a glass of water and chugged it.

It really cleared my head and I could think straight.

Whoever she was she was probably the classiest girl at that club. She didn't want to have sex with me because she was saving herself. She was pretty classy. A real lady is hard to come by these days.

I couldn't believe I actually wanted to screw her in her sleep.

I shook my head and blamed it on the alcohol. I walked back into my room and crawled into bed.

She was breathing quietly and had a small smile on her face.

I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled into her hair which smelled delicious and went to sleep.

*End of Flashback*

"Nothing major happened. It was just a one night stand that might have turned into something more." I said getting up and walking away.

"Hey wait! Where does she live?" Marius piped up.

I quickly told him where and walked back into my room and jumped on the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
